


[PODFIC] The Itch That You Can't Scratch, by robotboy

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale could also do with a hug, I really feel that Crowley could do with a hug here, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: It’s that moment you put your hand in water, right before you figure out whether it’s too hot or too cold, when your nerves will only tell you too much. That, but suspended indefinitely on the edge. It makes Crowley’s heart pound like it’s going to crack his ribs. It makes his toes curl and his scalp tighten.





	[PODFIC] The Itch That You Can't Scratch, by robotboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Itch That You Can't Scratch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279821) by [robotboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy). 

_This is by far Crowley's favourite part of the Arrangement._

_The Arrangement is, of course, unwritten. But a lot of it is unspoken, too: between angel and demon is a complex economy of dinners and favours and wine and insults. Then, after a lot of wine and a lot of insults, the Arrangement involved sex._

_Angels are sacred creatures. The first time Aziraphale had touched Crowley’s shoulder, a few millennia ago, it had hit him like a bolt of lightning. These days it’s more like pressing on a bruise. Perhaps the shine of heaven is wearing off him, or Crowley’s developing a tolerance. He still stings when he walks into temples, and there’s a kind of sacred beef that makes his throat close up. He doesn’t stop doing any of these things—especially not the beef. He’d have fucked Aziraphale if it felt like being flayed alive, if he’d only figured out how to seduce him before the sixteenth century..._

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AvAd0RU_fWP6qwsl59x2_6-MGxIdbMKK/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> Reader’s Note [transcript]:
> 
> _I love me some happy, fluffy Good Omens feather-down fics as much as anyone, but when Crowley and Aziraphale are both prickly, lonely messes refusing to think too hard about what they’re doing, about what they really want and almost climbing inside each other with their need… *kisses fingers*_
> 
> _Thanks again, robotboy, for letting me work on this - you have a gloriously vibrant prose that has me working very hard to pin down the nuance, and I mean that in the most admiring way._
> 
> _The scraps of music come from “Chominciamento di Gioia”, a dance dating from the Middle Ages, played by the Ensemble Unicorn.*_
> 
> _If you enjoyed this, please consider letting the writer and the reader know - and thank you for listening. :-)_
> 
> Other Notes:
> 
> Programs:  
Audio Evolution (Mobile); Music Editor; Logopit;
> 
> * I do not have permission to use this music recording. If Ensemble Unicorn or their representatives ask, I will happily edit it out of the podfic and find something else for incidental music.


End file.
